


Shout Out

by airedis



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes they just need to take the edge off</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_queenmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_queenmaker/gifts).



> for the_queenmaker who kept writing neo porn at me (so i decided to return the favor)

After a full schedule of variety appearances, a radio show, and two fan signings, Hakyeon had been ready to collapse into bed and sleep for a rare and glorious seven hours. And that's exactly what he had done - until something woke him up in the middle of the night. Living with five other boys that were, for all intents and purposes, under his care, Hakyeon had developed a sense that was not unlike a mother's. Being the leader meant that he had to watch out for his members and that in turn meant that he was used to responding to things, even subconsciously, that meant they might need his help.  
  
Hakyeon had been jerked out of sleep and he had no idea why. There were no nightmares, no lights, no members poking him in the shoulder. He furrowed his brow in frustration because this was the one night where he could get a decent sleep and he was laying in bed awake instead. Just as he was about to turn over and try to count sheep, he heard a soft noise, a little bitten off whimper that he figured immediately must have been what pulled him awake. He turned his head, sitting up a little, and squinted into the darkness to try to see Taekwoon in the bed across from his.  
  
"Taekwoon?" He called out quietly, because he didn't know if the other boy knew he was awake or even wanted him to be.  
  
Life as an idol was hard. They had a system where if, in the middle of the night, someone happened to be awake, trembling and holding back tears, everyone would pretend it wasn't happening if the person didn't respond to their name. There was only so much space they had in a cramped dorm and when they all came back stressed and tired and disappointed, there were even fewer places to hide. So, one call, that was it. And everyone would ignore the fact that there was someone clearly sobbing into the pillow next to them because it was not their business.  
  
When Taekwoon didn't answer, Hakyeon settled back down against the sheets and let out a near silent sigh. Hopefully everything would be resolved by tomorrow. But then he heard it again, a little high pitched noise and then a quick huff of breath. Hakyeon pushed down the urge to slip under the covers next to Taekwoon because he couldn't hardly stand it when Taekwoon, strong and determined as he was, broke down. The sheets rustled and there was another huff of breath, faster this time, and Hakyeon felt his body prickle as he realized what was going on.  
  
 _Oh_ , he thought faintly. Taekwoon let out another keening whine and the sheets rustled again as he moved. Hakyeon resisted the urge to bury his head beneath his pillow, instead clenching his eyes shut, covers pulled up to his chin as he tried to think loud thoughts.  _Sleep_ , Hakyeon screamed in his head.  _You need to go to sleep_. Taekwoon's breath was coming out in short puffs against the pillow and Hakyeon could imagine it, warm and heavy against his neck.  
  
All at once the room felt too hot and Hakyeon slowly pushed his covers down to his waist. There was a light sheen of sweat across his chest as he fanned out his shirt and tried to get air without making too much noise. It didn't seem to be a problem though, because Taekwoon was in deep, letting out sounds he never would have if he were awake; Hakyeon supposed Taekwoon wouldn't do this at all if he was awake (at least not with Hakyeon in the room). He heard the bed creak as Taekwoon's hips rocked down and Hakyeon's breath caught in his throat.  
  
He had tried, he had really tried to ignore what was going on, to be a better person and ignore Taekwoon's pleased sighs and breathy moans. Except, if he really hadn't wanted to hear he would have reached over to the side table where his headphones were - if he really hadn't wanted to hear he would have turned up the volume and faced the wall. But instead Hakyeon's breath sped up and his eyes darted over to Taekwoon's bed.  
  
He couldn't do this. Taekwoon was slowly fucking down against his sheets with his face pressed into the bed and Hakyeon couldn't do this. He watched as Taekwoon's hips rutted against the mattress, his bangs plastered to his pink tinted sleep-warm face. Taekwoon was more vocal than he ever was in the dorm, than he ever was around them, groaning and panting and rubbing his cheek across the sheets. Hakyeon wanted his hands to sear across Taekwoon's pale, pale skin and milk the broken moans from his fragile voice.  
  
He shamefully pretended that he wasn't painfully hard listening to the moans of his best friend as he slipped his fingers past the band of his pants. His hand was too hot as he wrapped it carefully around his dick and he twitched when Taekwoon let out a particularly wanton groan. Hakyeon wanted to be there, underneath Taekwoon as the other boy ground himself down. He wanted to grip Taekwoon's thighs and guide him as Hakyeon pushed his own hips up to meet Taekwoon's. He stroked himself, too caught up to try and take it slow, and imagined Taekwoon's face buried against his chest, tongue slick against the dip of his collarbone as he growled into his skin.  
  
Taekwoon let out a choked noise and Hakyeon pried his eyes open to watch Taekwoon's fingers scramble against the sheets. But he was still going and so was Hakyeon and now that his eyes were on Taekwoon again, he couldn't look away. He could see Taekwoon's pouty lips mouthing at the bed incessantly as he worked his body down in short little presses and Hakyeon had almost been unable to suppress his groan at the thought of those lips around his dick. He twisted his wrist, breath being almost torn from his lungs as he arched off the bed.  
  
Hakyeon reached up and fisted a hand in his own hair and tugged. His eyes were glazed as he stared at Taekwoon and could almost see himself pulling the other boy down to kiss him sloppily. Taekwoon's moans were getting louder and higher and Hakyeon's stomach clenched at the thought of ripping those noises from his throat and drinking them down. He could hear Taekwoon's breathing getting frantic and it matched the pace of his own hand.  
  
What did it was the stuttered cry Taekwoon gave as he came, mouth open and neck straining. Hakyeon tightened his fingers and bit down on his other hand as he came, toes curling in the sheets, hand now warm and sticky. He slowed down, stroking slowly as his eyes almost rolled back in his head, and he watched Taekwoon's hips still gently pressing down.  
  
The next morning, Hakyeon couldn't look at Taekwoon as they got showered and dressed. The two of them met up with the others and filed downstairs for breakfast in a silence that was normal for Taekwoon and unusual for Hakyeon. Taekwoon was still sleep drunk as he always was just after waking up and didn't notice the silence but Hakyeon could feel his body burning up as he stood pressed up against Taekwoon and the wall in the small elevator they were all crammed into.  
  
He managed to keep his eyes from wandering to the quiet boy almost until the end of breakfast. And then he looked up, meaning to ask if everyone was almost done and the words died in his throat as he caught sight of Taekwoon. Although he had tried not to, he happened to glance in Taekwoon's direction and the image of him, dazed and out of it from sleep with milk dribbling down his chin, caused Hakyeon's body to convulse.

**Author's Note:**

> (there's a sequel coming if i ever get around to writing it)


End file.
